


we took the leap, and we'll take what comes

by poppyrainstorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyrainstorm/pseuds/poppyrainstorm
Summary: “Our upstairs neighbor,” Hinata informs her, “Is a total jackass. I don’t know why anybody would share a living space with him, ever. He’s a-,”“Shouyou!” Yachi interrupts.“What?”“He can’t be that bad.” Yachi says, crossing her arms. Yachi always wants to believe the best of people.“He is.” Hinata says bleakly. “Trust me, Hitoka, whatever you’re thinking, he is so much worse.”Or: Hinata and Kageyama are neighbors





	we took the leap, and we'll take what comes

Hinata Shouyou pushes the beaded bracelets on his wrists further up, and takes up his guitar. In the next room, he can hear the quiet noises of Kenma’s game. He can smell the scented candle smell coming from Yachi’s room that says she’s meditating. He can hear….

He can hear the thumps that are coming from the apartment above them as somebody storms around wildly. 

Hinata’s eyes snap open and he gives up, setting the guitar down before walking into the living room, where Kenma is holding an Xbox controller and playing Mario Kart. He flops down on the couch next to Kenma and sighs. 

“The neighbors are loud.” He says, finally, after Kenma crosses the finish line and turns to face him. 

“Mm.” Kenma says, selecting another course and watching the numbers on the screen as the countdown begins. 

“They’re too loud.” Hinata says. “This isn’t the first time we’ve heard them, is it? Remember dinner last night?” 

“I remember,” Kenma says, dodging what appears to be a banana peel on screen. Hinata squints at the screen. He doubts any of them could forget last night. 

Yachi had gone to the door to get the pizza, and been about to dig out cash for the tip, when a roar had sounded from upstairs. 

The door had slammed, and Yachi had nearly fallen over. The pizza man had looked upstairs, mystified. 

Then began the stomping. 

Honestly, the neighbors almost never shut up. There would be stomping, yelling, loud door slams. Yachi had suggested installing soundproof panels on the door and ceilings, but Hinata was willing to bet that none of them had that kind of money. 

Now, he watches Kenma finish his game, he makes an executive decision. 

“I’m going upstairs.” He says. “They need to be quiet. Yachi’s going to have a heart attack. The plaster’s going to fall off the ceiling. Something bad’s going to happen.” 

Kenma makes a noncommittal noise, and Hinata slips his shoes on. 

He doesn’t know why, but their apartment building has a ridiculous amount of stairs. When he reaches the floor above them, he realizes a fatal flaw in his plan-he doesn’t know which of the three rooms there are on this floor is the one who’s keeping them all up at night. 

He takes a chance, and knocks on one of the doors. 

After a moment, the door opens. There’s a tall man standing in the doorway, much taller than Hinata, who’s wearing glasses, and a bored look. 

“Yes?” He says. 

Hinata sticks out a hand. “Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou.” 

The other man does not take his hand, and does not respond with his name-he raises one eyebrow, and doesn’t move. Hinata feels a little more nervous, but he drops his hand. 

“Hello!” He says, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

“Hello.” The other man says. His expression is extremely judgemental. Honestly, this guy almost talks less than Kenma. He can’t be the one making all the noise. 

“Do you know who’s up screaming at three in the morning?” Hinata asks without much more preamble. “They’re right above us, so it’s-I mean, we think it’s one of your neighbors.” 

“You think.” The man replies blankly. “Hold on.” He disappears back inside the house, and a moment later, another man appears at the door, this one with brown hair and freckles. 

“Hi! I’m sorry about Tsukishima.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. Can we help you?” He sounds polite, albeit a bit flustered. 

“I think so!” Hinata brightens up a little bit. “One of our upstairs neighbors has been, uh, making a lot of noise. I don’t think it’s you two…” He trails off. 

“It isn’t.” Yamaguchi assures him. “Honestly, on this floor, it could be either of the others though.. I’d try Nishinoya and Tanaka’s first-they live with Ennoshita, so I don’t think it’s them, because he usually gets them to keep it down, but who knows?” He shrugs. “And then there’s Kageyama, who...hm. He lives with Suga and Yaku. Maybe?” He shrugs. “Honestly, I wear earplugs at night, so I couldn’t tell you.” 

“Okay.” Hinata looks at the two other doors.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.” Yamaguchi says. “And I’m sorry about Tsukki. He can be…..curt, I guess is the word.” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s voice echoes through the door. 

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi pokes his head back into the small apartment. “It was nice to meet you!” He says to Hinata, and smiles, before ducking back into the apartment and closing the door. 

Hinata takes a deep breath, and walks over to the first of the apartments. It smells like whiskey and fried rice outside. Hinata wrinkles his nose, but knocks. 

A man who’s even shorter than Hinata, with spiked up hair answers the door, laughing loudly. “Hey!” He throws a hand out to Hinata. 

“Hi!” Hinata says, shaking it enthusiastically. “Hinata Shouyou!” 

“Nishinoya Yuu.” The man says, grinning. “What’s up?” 

“Well-,” 

“YUU!” Someone yells from inside the apartment. “Are we out of Skittles?” 

“Hold up just a sec.” Nishinoya holds up a finger and turns around to shout back. “RYUU, THERE’S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR! ASK ENNOSHITA!” 

“OKAY!” 

“Sorry ’bout that.” Nishinoya says cheerfully. 

“It’s fine.” Hinata says. They definitely yell a lot. “Uh, someone upstairs is up really early in the morning, making a lot of noise. My roommates and I were wondering-,” 

“Around two or three?” Nishinoya guesses, and when Hinata nods, he grins. “Yeah, that’s not us. We’re either out or asleep. Must be in Suga’s apartment.” 

“Thanks Nishinoya-san!” Hinata shakes Nishinoya’s hand again excitedly. 

“Anytime! And just call me Noya.” Nishinoya disappears behind the door after giving him a high five that leaves his hand stinging and bright red. 

Hinata approaches the final apartment slightly warily. These are, if the neighbors aren’t both lying, the people who keep them all up too late, who are loud and crazy and roar and slam doors like there’s no tomorrow. He’ll admit, he’s a little intimidated. 

This door is painted white, and there’s a welcome mat at the floor, and a wreath that decorates the door. This time, when he knocks, there’s a small commotion inside before something clicks open, and someone yells “Come in!” 

Hinata cautiously opens the door, and the interior is small, but sweet. There are several framed pictures hanging on the walls. One of them is of a man with dark hair, who’s standing in front of the Eiffel Tower with a silver haired man who towers over him. There’s another photo of a scowling man who’s being hugged on one side. There’s a picture of a short man with light brown hair laughing and pointing to the lights of Tokyo. 

Someone sighs from behind him. 

Hinata shouts and spins around, scrambling backwards. There’s a man with hazel eyes and a wistful expression regarding the photos. 

“I miss them.” He says, looking at the photographs. “We took those months ago. Yaku misses them too, but he’ll never admit it.” He seems to notice Hinata, then. “Hello.” 

“Hello.” Hinata says, a bit cautiously. “I’m Hinata Shouyou.” 

“Sugawara Koushi, but everybody calls me Suga.” Suga smiles. “That one-,” He points to the one with the Eiffel Tower. “Is of my boyfriend, Daichi, and Yaku’s boyfriend, Lev. They both left to study in Paris.” He sighs, again. 

“Oh.” Hinata doesn’t know what to say. 

“That one-,” Suga points to the scowling one. “Is of Kageyama. One of the three instances where we managed to get him on camera.” He laughs. 

“Three?” Hinata squints. “Is he seriously that camera-shy?” 

“Ha.” Suga smiles. “You’d believe it if you met him. That’s Yaku the first time he came to Tokyo.” He points to the last one. 

“Interesting.” Hinata stands up a little straighter. “Uh, Sugawara-san, someone in your apartment is yelling in the morning. And-,” 

“Oh.” Sugawara doesn’t try to point him somewhere else. “Yes. That. Uh, I guess I’ll go get Kageyama. He’s the one who’s been, uh, raising his voice, shall we say.” 

He leaves the room, and Hinata is left with the photos in the hallway. 

A few moments later, Suga returns, with the man who was glaring in one of the photos. He has dark hair and dark eyes, and the look on his face would send most people screaming for the hills-he looks absolutely furious. 

Hinata gulps. 

“This is Kageyama!” Suga says, giving him a little push forward. “Kageyama, this is Hinata Shouyou. He’s come to talk to you about the past few nights. Oh-,” He looks up. “I think that’s Yaku calling me. Have fun!” He pauses on his way back down the hall to whisper something in Kageyama’s ear. If possible, the look on the other man’s face becomes even stormier. 

“Hello.” He starts. “Uh. Hi.” 

“What do you want?” Kageyama’s voice is rough, and it cuts through the quiet space like a knife. Hinata stiffens. 

“Well, the past few days-,” 

“Nobody else has complained.” Kageyama says, glaring at Hinata, hard. “And I don’t see why you care. You live on the second floor.” 

“They’re probably all too scared!” Hinata says, bristling, though he can’t think that Nishinoya and Tsukishima would be scared to put this jerk in his place. 

“Of what?” Kageyama says, glowering. 

“Of you!” Hinata says. “You’re loud, and you yell and slam doors and look at everyone like they’ve just killed your puppy! Would it kill you to be happy and maybe just a little quieter?” 

Kageyama’s glare intensifies. “I am happy, you dumbass.” 

Hinata can’t help it-he snorts. “Right.” He says. “Well, you sure don’t look like it. And you aren’t quiet. There are other people in this building, you know. It wouldn’t kill you to let them sleep, would it?” He turns around, and lets himself out, despite Kageyama’s yelling behind him. 

When he gets back downstairs, Yachi is done meditating. “Shouyou!” She says. “Kenma told me you went upstairs to meet our neighbors! How did it go?” 

“Our upstairs neighbor,” Hinata informs her, “Is a total jackass. I don’t know why anybody would share a living space with him, ever. He’s a-,” 

“Shouyou!” Yachi interrupts. 

“What?” 

“He can’t be that bad.” Yachi says, crossing her arms. Yachi always wants to believe the best of people. 

“He is.” Hinata says bleakly. “Trust me, Hitoka, whatever you’re thinking, he is so much worse.” 

***

 

That night, Hinata is laying awake in his bed, listening to Kenma play a video game, and someone stomping upstairs. A door slams, and Hinata jumps out of bed, not caring that he’s in his pajamas, and it’s insanely early in the morning. He storms upstairs, and collides with Kageyama halfway up the stairs. 

Kageyama’s eyes widen with recognition. 

“YOU!” He roars, and Hinata’s face flushes with anger. This is the guy who’s made sure he hasn’t gotten more than three hours of sleep for the past week. This is the guy who always scowls, even when Hinata’s done nothing wrong. This is the guy who Suga somehow tolerates, who hates everyone. 

Hinata pushes, hard, against him, unthinking, and Kageyama stumbles backwards for a moment before regaining his balance and pushing Hinata up against the rickety stairwell. Hinata tries to wriggle out of Kageyama’s grip, but the latter is stronger, and he stays well and firmly stuck. 

“Do not,” Kageyama hisses in his face, eyes tracking his every moment. “Touch me.” 

Hinata looks at him, and notices with a start, that Kageyama’s eyes aren’t black like he initially thought. They’re dark blue, the color of the night sky. 

“Excuse me.” Somebody says from the top of the staircase. 

Hinata drags his gaze away from Kageyama’s eyes, and looks at the top of the staircase. There’s a dark-haired man standing there, wearing a bathrobe, and looking both tired and irritated. 

“Ennoshita?” Kageyama squints. 

Ennoshita looks at them. “Oh.” He says, face flushing to match Hinata’s. “Oh. I’m-I’ll leave. Sorry about that.” He’s practically glowing red with embarrassment, and Hinata doesn’t understand for a moment, but then suddenly, with a sickening clarity, he sees it. 

Kageyama’s hands are fisted in his shirt, and he’s pushing Hinata up against a railing. Hinata’s flushed red and they’re both panting slightly. He understands at the same time Kageyama does. 

Like he’s been burned, Kageyama lets him go, and takes several steps backward. 

“NO.” They both say in unison, and Kageyama glares at Hinata. 

“We’re not-we weren’t-,” Hinata tries to explain, and groans in frustration. “No!” 

Kageyama is looking at Ennoshita like he’s crazy and mouthing something indistinguishable. Ennoshita raises one eyebrow. 

“All right.” He says. “Why are you two up so early?” 

“This dumbass won’t shut up!” Hinata says, glaring furiously at Kageyama. He knows he probably looks ridiculous in his pajamas at one in the morning, but he values sleep more than he values looking cool, and he hasn’t gotten any tonight. 

Ennoshita sighs. “Okay. Okay. As long as you’re quiet, do whatever you want.” And he turns around and walks back out of sight. A door opens and closes, and Kageyama glowers at him fiercely. 

All the fight drains out of Hinata. He doesn’t feel like he’s going to give Kageyama a piece of his mind. He feels exhausted. 

Kageyama turns around and walks back upstairs, and Hinata watches his disappearing form until he’s gone. Then, he walks back downstairs, to his apartment, and Kenma, mercifully, doesn’t ask him about the noise upstairs as he heads back to bed to try and salvage some sleep before the sun comes up. 

***

 

In the morning, Hinata decides to venture back upstairs, to apologize, since he doesn’t want Kageyama to hate him for making their neighbors think that they’re sneaking out at night to make out under the stairs.

Kenma sighs and goes back to writing the shopping list when he tells him, and Yachi wishes him good luck and gives him a hug. He puts on his pale hoodie and brushes his teeth twice, to try and give an extra good impression after last night. 

When he knocks on their door this time, a man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes appears, holding a travel mug full of coffee and a black coat that’s slung over one arm. He looks like he’s just gotten back from somewhere. He looks like the man in the photo in the hallway. 

Yaku, Hinata remembers Suga saying. 

“Hi!” He smiles brightly. “I’m Hinata! I stopped by yesterday to talk to Kageyama, and-,” 

“Ah.” The other man opens the door a little wider. “Sugawara told me about you. Yaku Morisuke.” He introduces himself, and gestures Hinata inside to the photo-filled hallway from yesterday, except this time, he leads Hinata down it, and into a small kitchen, where Suga is sitting at a high table with a mug of tea. 

“Hinata!” Suga smiles around the tea, and Yaku moves to put the travel mug in the sink. “Kageyama didn’t scare you off! Have a seat.” 

“Yeah.” Hinata says, sitting down. 

“And you met Yaku!” Suga is beaming. 

“Yeah.” This time Yaku says it. “Hey, Suga, you want me to wait until we’re done here?” 

“Yes, please!” Suga says. “Thank you!” 

“No problem.” Yaku replies, and disappears into one of the small bedrooms. 

“Wait for what?” Hinata asks. 

“Oh. Daichi and Lev are Skyping us today.” Suga says. “So what brings you back?” 

“Kageyama and I ran into each other last night.” Hinata says, scowling, and he thinks in that moment, that maybe he looks like Kageyama a little bit. “I wanted to…” Here he trails off, mumbling the word under his breath. Suga frowns. 

“What was that?” 

“Iwantedtoapologizetohim.” Hinata says all in a rush. Suga looks stunned. 

“Really?” He says doubtfully. “Hinata, I don’t think you have anything to apologize for.” 

At that moment, Kageyama storms into the kitchen. When he catches sight of Hinata, he stares. 

“You’re back?” He says, disbelief coloring his voice. “Why?” 

Hinata looks back at him indignantly. “I thought, since yesterday there was a….misunderstanding,” He says, remembering Suga. “I might….” 

“You might what?” Kageyama demands. He still sounds disbelieving, but he doesn’t look angry, and his face isn’t twisted into a scowl, so Hinata counts that as a positive immediately. Maybe Kageyama won’t kill him. “You might come back to my apartment and dredge the memory up again?” 

Now Kageyama is scowling, and Hinata amends his earlier statement. Maybe Kageyama will kill him. Hinata smiles weakly, and glances to Sugawara, who takes another sip of his tea before standing up. Hinata glances at the cat clock on the wall, and wonders how Suga or Yaku managed to talk Kageyama into that. 

“Look at the time!” He says, and takes three steps towards the door. “I really have to get going! It was great to see you again, Suga-san!” He doesn’t mention Kageyama. 

“Of course!” Suga beams. Kageyama’s face doesn’t break from the scowl. “Hinata, listen, we’re going out on Thursday to have dinner. You should join us!” 

“Sure!” Hinata’s slight terror disappears within a minute. “Should I come upstairs?” 

“No.” Kageyama says, and they both turn to look at him in surprise. “We’ll get you at six. You live in 4B downstairs, right?” 

“Um. Yeah.” Hinata looks at Kageyama, confused, and then at Sugawara, who’s smiling at Kageyama. Suga’s smile says ‘we need to talk later’. 

“All right.” Suga says finally. “We’ll come get you at six on Thursday.”

“Goodbye.” Kageyama says pointedly, looking in the direction of the hallway, and Hinata takes his cue to leave.

When Hinata reaches the hallway, he breathes out. When he gets downstairs, Yachi is outside, carrying her huge purse and consulting the shopping list. 

“Shouyou!” She says when she sees him. “Is there anything you need at the store?” 

“I don’t think so.” He replies, glancing back upstairs. 

“Do you want to come with me?” She asks hopefully. 

Hinata opens his mouth to decline, but hears the door slam upstairs. “Sure.” He replies instead, and together, he and Yachi make their way to the car. 

***

 

The next time he sees Kageyama, it’s at night again, outside the building, next to the street, the cars rushing by them in blurs of blue and silver and black. It’s a cold Wednesday night, and Hinata can see his own breath.

Kageyama is sitting on the steps, wearing a dark jacket, and looking at a cigarette contemplatively. Hinata almost does a double take, because the entire building is strictly nonsmoking, but the cigarette isn’t lit, and Kageyama isn’t scowling. His face looks different without the scowl. It looks….

It almost looks kind of nice. 

Hinata approaches him cautiously. “Kageyama?” 

Kageyama’s head snaps up, and once he sees Hinata’s face, he scowls again. “What do you want?” He asks, and Hinata remembers their first conversation. 

“Nothing.” Hinata says, leaning on the wall next to Kageyama. “Just to talk.” 

“That’s not nothing, dumbass.” Kageyama says with a snort. 

Hinata hums thoughtfully, but doesn’t say anything, just looks at the cigarette. Kageyama glares at him and tucks it away in his pocket. For a moment, they’re silent. Then, Kageyama speaks. 

“I don’t smoke.” He says, and he looks up at the stars when he says it. “I didn’t used to, either. One of my friends in college did, though. I remember. We shared a dorm for years, and not once did we mention the smoking habit. I guess it was against some unwritten code we had. I don’t know where he is now.” He says, and when he turns back to Hinata, he’s not scowling quite as much anymore. 

“My roommates in college are my roommates now.” Hinata says. “It’s how I met them. Yachi was nice, but nervous, and she always apologized whenever she got scared, even if she’d done nothing wrong. Kenma was really quiet, but he was friendly enough. He was always playing video games. He still plays them. Neither of them smoked, though. I went to a party once,” He adds as an afterthought. “Where one of Kenma’s friends from high school was smoking, but he told us it wasn’t serious.” He snorts. “I don’t know how true that was.” 

They stand in silence for a few more moments, and Kageyama’s scowl fades into neutrality. When he looks back at Hinata, there’s uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Why do you hate me?” Hinata says, on a whim, since it seems they’re on speaking terms, and he’s finding himself intrigued by this side of Kageyama. 

“I don’t hate you, dumbass.” Kageyama’s glare is back. “You just reminded me of someone who I don’t want to be reminded of. You’re too friendly.” 

“Who do I remind you of?” 

“Nobody.” Kageyama says, and then amends the statement. “Nobody you’d know.” 

“Why are you so loud at night?” Hinata asks. 

Kageyama appears to be caught off-guard by the question. “I’m not.” 

Hinata looks at him in disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding. Yes, you are. I have been listening to you slam doors and stomp out of your apartment, with your two perfectly sane roommates, for the past week. You can’t seriously tell me that you didn’t do any of that.” 

“I’m not.” Kageyama says. “I did.” 

“Why?” Hinata can’t keep the exasperation out of his voice. “Why, goddammit?” 

“I just-,” Kageyama says, and there’s borderline frustration in his voice. “I don’t-I don’t-,” He takes a deep breath. “Look.” He says evenly. “I can’t. It’s like I can’t shut my brain off for two seconds and go to sleep. I try, and all I can think about is tomorrow, and how awful I’m going to be, and how terrible it’s going to be if I don’t sleep. And then I get frustrated, and I walk out, and I end up waking everyone else up in the process. And then I go and get a few drinks, and come home blackout drunk, and fall asleep that way. Which is horrible, and doesn’t help.” He tilts his head all the way back and closes his eyes. For the only time since Hinata’s met him, Kageyama looks miserable. 

“Come with me.” Hinata says softly, and he leads Kageyama to his apartment. Kenma’s fallen asleep in front of the Xbox, and Hinata switches it off, silently, before pushing Kageyama into his bedroom. He doesn’t have time to be embarrassed about the state of it-at least the bed is made and all the clothes are in his laundry basket. 

Kageyama is totally silent, and Hinata sits down on the bed, switching the nightstand lamp on, and removing his hoodie. 

“Take off your jacket. And your shoes.” He says to Kageyama, gesturing to the small chair in the corner that there’s barely room for. Kageyama complies, removing the jacket to reveal a navy blue sweater underneath that matches his eyes. Then, he reaches down and removes his shoes, one at a time. When he stands up, he looks uncertain. Hinata feels his heart speed up, but he stubbornly ignores it and scoots over. 

“Now lay down.” He says, and feels his heartbeat throughout his entire body when Kageyama does, slowly, turning to face him. Hinata clears his throat. “Close your eyes.” He says, and his voice sounds gruff. 

“What are you going to do?” Kageyama asks suspiciously. 

“Nothing bad.” Hinata says, switching off the light. “Just relax, and listen to me.” 

Kageyama says nothing, not even when Hinata throws him a spare blanket from the chair, not when Hinata runs a hand through his hair for a moment while he tries to decide what to start with. 

“Okay. I got it. Relax. Close your eyes. And focus on what I’m saying.” Hinata clears his throat again. “Once, when I was younger, my younger sister, Natsu and I went ice-skating in the winter. I suck at ice-skating. I couldn’t do it then, and I can’t do it now. But it was her birthday, and I wanted to give her what she wanted. I wanted her to have the best birthday ever. I wanted to be the best brother in the world.” He laughs a little bit. “I had this idea in my head that I’d be all GWAH! And be amazing at it. Natsu didn’t know how to skate either, but I thought, since I was older, I’d be at least a little better at it. So we both got on the ice, and we were holding the railing really tight. And Natsu looked up at me with really big eyes, and she said she was afraid to fall. I wanted to be the best, obviously, so I told her I’d go first, and she could see that she didn’t have to be worried about falling.” 

Kageyama doesn’t respond, and Hinata keeps going. “So I pushed off the railing, really really hard. And I slid across the ice, and fell right on my ass, because I couldn’t balance at all. And for a minute, I was really embarrassed, and then Natsu started to laugh. And then I started to laugh, too. When we left, she told me that I’d looked really funny. So I felt really happy, because even though I hadn’t given her what I wanted to give her, I’d given her something that made her laugh. Even if I was sore for days afterward.” He laughs again, this time a little more genuine. 

And realizes that Kageyama’s asleep. 

***

 

Hinata wakes up the next morning surrounded by navy softness and warmth and the scent of night air and chamomile. 

It takes him a moment to realize that Kageyama’s holding him, and still asleep, breathing steadily next to him. He’s warm, and Hinata doesn’t want to sacrifice this moment for anything. 

He wants to stay here for hours on end. 

But Kageyama is stirring, and Hinata clings to the fabric and the smell of chamomile, but it’s no use. Kageyama opens his eyes, and he seems a bit surprised by their position, but he doesn’t speak. They stay silent. 

Kageyama’s eyes are blue and his lips are slightly parted, and Hinata wonders, if he kissed him now, what Kageyama would taste like. 

He feels indescribably warm. 

And then Kageyama retracts his arms, and gets up, slowly, not taking his eyes off of Hinata. Hinata remembers the story he told last night, about Natsu and him. He hasn’t told that story before, though there’s no real reason. It’s not like it’s a secret. 

“I slept.” Kageyama says, and there’s some sort of wonder in his voice. “You-,” He looks at Hinata and his gaze is indecipherable. “You told me about your sister.” 

“Yes.” Hinata says, and his voice is rusty from disuse. “I did.” 

They stay like that a little while longer, just looking at each other, until Kageyama catches sight of the clock on the bedside table. 

“Shit.” He says, and he grabs his jacket. Hinata gets up, still feeling half-asleep, and very confused. 

“Kageyama, what’s-,” 

“Dammit!” Kageyama is pulling his jacket on. “I’m late for work!” He runs out of the bedroom, and Hinata can hear Yachi’s shriek, right before the door opens and closes, and then Kageyama’s gone. 

When he comes back into the main room, he sees Yachi standing at the counter, holding a carton of orange juice in one hand and the other pressed to her chest. Her face is shocked. Kenma’s avatar on the screen keeps falling off the racetrack, and both his eyebrows are raised. 

Crap, Hinata thinks. 

“Shouyou.” Yachi says slowly. “Do you want to explain why Kageyama Tobio from upstairs just ran out our door from your bedroom?” Her voice isn’t accusatory, but Hinata can feel himself growing defensive. 

“How do you know his name?” Is what ends up coming out of his mouth, and Hinata mentally curses himself. Kenma’s eyebrows climb even higher. 

“I know Yamaguchi, who lives on their floor.” Yachi says, still looking like she’s seen a ghost. “Why was he in our apartment? Isn’t he the one you’re always complaining about?” 

“Um.” Hinata says, aware that he’s still wearing yesterday’s clothes, and they’re rumpled and he can still smell chamomile. “He needed a place to sleep.” 

“He has a place to sleep.” Kenma says, finally pausing his game. “It’s upstairs.” 

“Yeah.” Hinata gives up. “I guess he does. But it’s not like that, I swear!” He adds. 

“Right.” Yachi says. “It’s not like that.” Her voice is still confused. 

“But I’m going to dinner with him tonight.” 

Kenma looks at him skeptically. “It’s not like that.” He repeats, “But you’re going to dinner with him tonight. Are you sure it’s not like that?” 

“Yes.” Hinata says, and starts back towards his bedroom. “Besides, dinner isn’t just with him. Sugawara and Yaku are coming, too.” 

He heads back into his bedroom to shower and change, decidedly not thinking about dark eyes and chamomile. 

***

 

That night, when Suga, Yaku, and Kageyama come to pick him up, Hinata has prepared. He doesn’t know what they expect from him in terms of dress, so he’s wearing jeans and a nice shirt. He hasn’t tried to make his hair lie flat, because he knows from experience that it won’t. 

Yaku is the one who comes to get him, and he’s wearing the coat that Hinata first saw him with. He looks Hinata over once, and nods. 

“Come on,” He says, and leads Hinata out to the parking lot behind the apartment building. There are a few cars in the lot, one of which is blue, and which Sugawara Koushi is sticking his head out of. Yaku leads him towards it, and immediately takes shotgun, leaving Hinata in the back with Kageyama. 

It’s not nerve wracking to be next to Kageyama again, as he’d thought it would be. He keeps sneaking glances at Kageyama whenever his head is turned towards the window, while Suga blasts the radio at full volume. Yaku has headphones on, and is wincing every time Suga tries to sing along. 

When they reach the restaurant, Hinata realizes that it’s not a really a restaurant so much as it is a bar. When Suga said dinner, Hinata had pictured some fancy establishment. This is not a fancy establishment. 

He finds himself relieved. 

And then Suga parks, and Kageyama gets out of the car first, and Hinata immediately realizes his mistake. 

Kageyama is wearing black skinny jeans. 

Hinata drags his gaze away with Herculean effort, and Kageyama frowns at him. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Nothing.” Hinata says weakly, exiting the car and wondering if they have any strong vodka inside. 

When they get inside, Hinata realizes how long it’s really been since he’s been to a bar. It’s dimly lit, and people are laughing and holding beers. 

Suga immediately goes to the counter, and orders for himself, Yaku, and Kageyama. Hinata gets whiskey, because tonight, he needs it. He’s about halfway through his drink when he hears Suga shouting over the music. He turns around. 

There’s a dark haired man standing there with tanned skin and a huge smile, and an insanely tall green eyed man next to him. Hinata recognizes them from the photographs on the walls. The dark haired one is Suga’s boyfriend, who was in Paris. And the freakishly tall one is Yaku’s boyfriend, also in Paris. 

“Daichi!” Suga yells, and wraps his arms around the other man’s neck, crushing him into an embrace while peppering his face with kisses. Daichi is smiling and holding Suga, and Hinata doubts you could pry them apart with a crowbar.

“You idiot.” Yaku says to the tall one, but he’s smiling. “You thought you could pull the surprise visit home? Lev, come on.” 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Lev says, and he’s grinning exactly as he did in the photo, wild and crazy, but this time he’s looking down at Yaku and his whole being is lit up. 

“True enough,” Yaku concedes, and pulls him down to kiss him, hard. Hinata looks away, towards Kageyama. 

Which is not a good idea. 

Kageyama is looking down at his drink, eyes half-lidded, and maybe it’s Suga and Yaku, but Hinata wants so desperately to kiss him that it actually physically hurts. Kageyama looks up at him, and puts down his drink before walking outside. Hinata downs the rest of his whiskey and follows. 

Kageyama is leaning up against the wall and staring at the night sky. The cigarette is in his fingers again from the night before. 

When he sees Hinata, his eyes darken slightly with something Hinata can’t name. 

“It’s really loud in there.” Hinata says, gesturing back towards the bar entrance. “I couldn’t hear myself think.” 

Kageyama snorts. “Yeah, I guess.” He still doesn’t say anything. 

“Plus, in there, I couldn’t do this.” Hinata says softly, stepping in front of Kageyama and leaning up to kiss him. 

Kageyama stiffens against him, and Hinata thinks he’s made the wrong choice for a moment before Kageyama presses back against him with force, spinning him around so that his back is to the wall, and parting his lips expertly before slipping his tongue inside Hinata’s mouth. Hinata moans, and fists his hands in Kageyama’s jacket, pulling him closer, and tilting his head up, wanting more, more, more. 

“Guys.” Someone says, and Hinata pulls away from Kageyama to see Lev standing there, hands in his pockets. “We’re, uh, heading back now. Yaku-san and Suga-san both decided, so, uh. Yeah.” He looks flustered, but he gestures towards the parking lot awkwardly. “I’ll be-yeah.” 

He disappears around the side of the building, and Kageyama stares after him for a moment. Hinata takes a moment to appreciate Kageyama’s appearance-his lips are bright red, his face is slightly flushed, and his eyes are still hazy with desire. 

After another moment passes, Hinata lets go of Kageyama’s jacket, and clears his throat. “They’ll leave without us.” 

“Yeah.” Kageyama says. He scrubs a hand over his face. “Yeah, they will.” 

When they get back to the parking lot, Daichi has taken the front seat with Suga, and Yaku and Lev are crammed in the back seat together. Kageyama gets in first, and Hinata squeezes in next to him, pressed up against Kageyama’s side as Suga talks excitedly the entire way home. 

***

The next year, Kenma and Yachi are moving out. Yachi’s moving back to Sendai, and she’s hugged Hinata so many times he feels like he might explode or start crying. Or both. Kenma is going to live with one of his high school friends, whom Hinata’s never met, but Kenma seems happy, so Hinata’s happy too. 

He won’t be alone, though. 

Kageyama is dragging a box down the stairs when Hinata comes out of his-no, their apartment. He’s scowling, and Hinata grins as he remembers the first time he saw Kageyama, scowling like he’d just swallowed a lemon. 

“Hey!” He yells, and runs to help Kageyama with the box. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Kageyama glares at him. 

“I was doing fine on my own, dumbass.” 

“Sure.” Hinata opens the door to the apartment and shoves the box inside, where it joins several similar cardboard boxes. “You were doing great on your own.” He begins to open one of the boxes, which is all of Kageyama’s clothes. On the very top is a navy sweater. Hinata smiles. Pushes up his beaded bracelets. 

And runs out to drag Kageyama into their apartment, smiling more than he thinks he ever has before.

**Author's Note:**

> The new Imagine Dragons album is everything, so the title is from the song Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons  
> come visit my [twitter](https://twitter.com/poppyrainstorm) or my [tumblr](https://poppyrainstorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
